Im Winter
by Beenie
Summary: Chase lädt House notgedrungen zu sich ein. Dabei kommen sich beide etwas näher, und House trifft einen wunden Punkt. Spielt in Season 2. AU.


Im Winter

Schon von weitem erblickte er die hohe, schlanke Gestalt auf der Parkbank. Es war kalt und schon dunkel, er fröstelte und sah seinem Atem nach, der dampfend kondensierte. Einen Moment überlegte er, ob er umdrehen oder eine Abzweigung nehmen sollte. Doch House hatte ihn bereits bemerkt; er wandte den Kopf in seine Richtung und schien auf ihn zu warten. Die Fäuste tiefer in den Mantel stemmend stapfte er näher.

„Chase", begrüßte ihn sein Chef fast freundlich. Entspannt die langen Beine von sich gestreckt, winkte ihn House heran. Der Stock lag vor ihm auf dem Weg. „Wie nett, dass Sie vorbeischauen."

Chase runzelte die glatte Stirn.

„Das klingt, als würden Sie hier wohnen."

„Das tue ich", versetzte House heiter, während er aus seinem Pappbecher Kaffee saugte. „Zumindest für den Augenblick."

Als Chase sich neben ihn setzte, bot er ihm kollegial seinen Kaffee an und blies in seine Hände. Ein Eiszapfen an Houses spitzer Nase hätte Chase nicht über die Maßen überrascht. Gereizt nippte er am Kaffee. Er war eiskalt.

„Warum sind Sie hier draußen? Nicht mal einen Mantel tragen Sie. Sie werden sich den Tod holen."

„Wie tausend andere vor mir", versetzte House. „Ich versuche zu ergründen, weshalb es Ihnen und mir so gut geht, während andere in Nächten wie dieser erfrieren."

„Oh, kommen Sie!" Chase konnte das Unverständnis in seiner Stimme nicht verbergen. „Das interessiert Sie einen Dreck."

Ein fettes Grauhörnchen visierte zutraulich die Bank an. Vor kindlichem Entzücken hätte Chase beinahe aufgeschrien, aber House langte nach dem Stock und jagte es davon.

„Schmarotzer", brummte er.

Chase lag eine empörte Äußerung auf der Zunge, die er schluckte, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er die Rechte der überfressenen Eichhörnchen höher einstufte als die der Obdachlosen.

„Wilsons Bruder lebt wie ich", sagte House, ohne näher auf den Zwischenfall einzugehen. „Hätten Sie das gedacht?"

„Das ist traurig", murmelte Chase.

„Haben Sie Mitleid mit mir?"

Verblüfft starrte Chase ihn an. Was sollte das für ein Spielchen sein? Nie wusste man wirklich, woran man war mit House und seinen Launen. Jetzt erst fielen ihm zwei Flaschen Schnaps im Raureif bedeckten Rasen hinter der Bank auf, eine war leer.

„Ich bring' Sie nach Hause", erbot er sich. „Irgendwie sind Sie nicht mehr nüchtern, oder?"

„So nüchtern wie ein Kühlschrank", behauptete House. Er klang tatsächlich nicht betrunken oder angeheitert, höchstens gutgelaunt. Aber das war fast ein böses Omen. „Kommen Sie, gehen wir nach Hause."

Er schwankte, als er sich erhob. Um sein Gleichgewicht wiederherzustellen, kniff er die Augen zu. Hilfsbereit bückte sich Chase nach dem Stock und drückte ihn House in die Hand. Dessen Finger waren so verkrampft, dass Chase sich genötigt sah, sie vorsichtig um den Griff zu biegen.

House verharrte vollkommen still und aufrechter, als Chase ihn je hatte gehen sehen.

„Sie vereiteln meinen Plan, Sie kleines reiches Kind. Was soll's. Ich friere, und Sie sind schon ganz blass vor Kälte. Ich hab's wenigstens versucht."

oOo

Keinen Schritt ging er. Wollte er Chases Geduld auf die Probe stellen? Wer war hier das kleine Kind? Nicht reich, aber bockig. Das war in Chases Augen ein weitaus schwereres Verbrechen.

„Dr. House", sagte er und zupfte ihn zaghaft am Ärmel, die Anrede kam ihm außerhalb der Klinik komisch vor. „Ich kann Sie nicht nach Hause_ tragen_."

„Was für ein Jammer. Ich bin furchtbar müde."

Seufzend hakte sich Chase bei dem größeren Mann unter und schob ihn fast gewaltsam vorwärts. House stolperte. Nur sein Stock, den er vor sich in den Boden rammte, bewahrte ihn davor, gegen Chase zu fallen und mitsamt dem Burschen den Staub zu küssen.

„Nicht so stürmisch, Chase", mahnte er hinter halbgeschlossenen Lidern, nachdem er sich vom Schock erholt hatte. „Ein alter Mann muss mit Respekt behandelt werden."

„Sie sind nicht alt", widersprach Chase. „Nur verwirrt momentan und ein bisschen steif. Wir gehen zu mir, das liegt näher."

oOo

In Chases Wohnung herrschte der Duft seines Besitzers. After Shave, Reinlichkeit und eine Brise frisch gewaschener Wäsche hingen in der Luft. Begierig sog House sie ein, sobald sie die Türschwelle überschritten hatten. Mit großen Augen sah er sich bewundernd im Loft um. Als Chase das sah, erfüllte ihn so etwas wie Stolz. Er wusste, dass er Geschmack hatte, den selbst House nicht verunglimpfen konnte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er Poster von Hockeystars oder australischen Seifenoperndarsteller erwartet. Ein Känguruh in der Ecke und einen kläffenden Dingo in einem Zwinger unter der Treppe.

Stattdessen hinkte er ehrfürchtig durch das großzügige Appartement, strich über die Holztreppe, die zum Schlafzimmer führte und schnalzte mit der Zunge, als er die gut ausgestattete moderne Küche mit dem Zentralherd inspizierte.

„Haben Sie Hunger?" fragte Chase eifrig und freute sich über Houses ungewohnte Neugier. „Ich koche nicht schlecht."

House schüttelte den Kopf. Vor lauter Staunen fehlten ihm offenbar die Worte. Chases Einrichtung war weder protzig noch so überladen wie die eines Teenagers, als den House seinen Angestellten insgeheim immer noch betrachtete.

Im Wohnzimmer schürte Chase einen kleinen Kaminofen. Man sah ihm an, dass er sich hier wohlfühlte. Es gab keinen Hinweis auf weibliches Territorium, nicht einmal ein geschenktes Schmusetier.

„Darf ich?" Unsicher deutete House auf die Sitzgruppe. Ein Lammfell über dem Sofa sehnte sich nach seinem Hintern.

„Sicher. Sie sind mein Gast. Tun Sie, was Sie möchten. Ich hol uns was zu trinken." Er zwinkerte. „Alkoholfrei."

Australisches Bier. Also doch ein Hinweis! House drehte die Dose in der Hand und schmatzte genießerisch.

„Gut", lobte er. „Wusste nicht, dass es das gibt Down Under, alkoholfrei." Chase strahlte. Trotzdem gelang es ihm nicht, sich zu entspannen. Eigenartig, seinen Chef daheim zu haben.

„Wohin führt die Treppe?"

„Mein Schlafzimmer", erklärte Chase und massierte etwas verlegen seinen Nacken. „Das ist – privat."

„Mit all dem Kitsch der neunjährigen kreischenden Fangemeinde", ergänzte House, er war nahezu wieder der alte.

„Richtig."

„Ich will es sehen", sagte House. „Da ich Gast bin, darf ich das. Sie haben es mir selbst erlaubt."

„Aber die Treppe …", wandte Chase ein, während er aufsprang und House bedrängte, der ihn mit dem Stock auf Abstand hielt.

„Lassen Sie das meine Sorge sein."

Stufe um Stufe kämpfte er sich hoch, Chase hinter ihm. Einmal umfasste er rasch Houses Hüften, als dieser kurz die Balance verlor. House wandte sich um, und Chase errötete.

„Kommen Sie nicht auf dumme Gedanken, nur weil ich einen Blick in Ihr Allerheiligstes werfen will."

Wenn es überhaupt möglich war, errötete Chase noch tiefer. Er war dankbar für das dämmrige Licht im Treppenaufgang.

oOo

Karg und buchstäblich mönchisch lag sie da, Chases nächtliche Ruhestätte. House lehnte sich an die Kiefernholzverschalung und ließ den Blick durch das ausgebaute Dachgeschoss wandern. Über dem mit einer Tagesdecke verhüllten Doppelbett hing ein Kruzifix als Reminiszenz an Chases abgebrochenes Priesterseminar. Das war schon der einzige Wandschmuck bis auf einen überdimensionalen Rosenkranz rechts daneben.

House deutete mit dem Stock darauf, humpelte über den Perserteppich näher und hob eine Perle an, bevor er sie mit einem Klacken an die Wand fallen ließ.

„Da übertreiben Sie aber", meinte er.

„Es gibt mir Trost – manchmal", erklärte Chase. House grunzte. Persönliche Gegenstände, die ein Zimmer individuell gemacht hätten, suchte man hier vergebens.

„Sie sollten ein Mädchen haben", knurrte er und drehte sich dann jäh um. „Oder verstecken Sie sie vor mir?"

Indigniert schüttelte Chase den Kopf. „Das geht Sie nichts an."

„Oh. Ich schnüffle. Entschuldigung. Ein netter Junge wie Sie sollte aber ein Mädchen haben. Oder geringstenfalls seine Mommy. Hat sie sich Ihretwegen um den Verstand getrunken? Vielleicht waren Sie gar nicht so brav, wie Sie immer tun."

Chase erbleichte, er fühlte Tränen in seine Unterlider schießen. „Das war nicht nötig, House!"

„War ich schon wieder taktlos? Nochmals Entschuldigung. – Weinen Sie? Mein Gott, Sie weinen nicht, oder?"

Er trat an Chase heran, und erstaunlich flink zwängte er das jungenhaft spitze Kinn zwischen seine Finger, so dass es Chase unmöglich war, seinem forschenden Blick auszuweichen. Sobald er die Lider senkte, würden die ersten Tränen fließen. Und da seine Augen ohne Blinzeln austrocknen würden, taten sie das auch bald. Er schämte sich, und das erniedrigte ihn noch mehr.

Anders als erwartet wurde House nicht sarkastisch oder grob. Er ließ Chases Kinn los, strich mit den Daumen über die dünne Haut unter den Augen und die Jochbeine. Unter dem linken Auge ertastete er eine kleine Narbe.

Chase stürzte die atypische Reaktion in noch größere Verwirrung; er seufzte zitternd und bekam beim Versuch, die Tränen zurückzuhalten, einen Schluckauf, den er in seiner Verzweiflung an Houses Kragen zu dämpfen suchte, aber sofort zurückzuckte und fast qualvoll an seinem Kummer würgte.

Beruhigend drückte House Chases Kopf zurück an seine Schulter. Instinktiv begann er sich mit Chase sachte zu wiegen, während er sein Haar streichelte. „Ganz ruhig", flüsterte er. „Ganz ruhig. Alles ist gut."

Chase klammerte sich an ihn, sein Atem ging keuchend, seine Nase lief. All die Gefühle, die er jahrelang unterdrückt hatte, brodelten schlagartig an die Oberfläche. House übermannte ein diffuser Schmerz, als er ihn so zusammenbrechen sah.

„Ich konnte – konnte sie nicht – habe nicht gut genug für sie gesorgt …"

„Doch", beschwichtigte House leise und presste sein Kinn an Chases Schulterblatt, als wolle er ihn damit fixieren. „Das haben Sie. Sie haben Ihr Bestes gegeben. Sie waren ein Kind, Chase. Verlangen Sie nicht zuviel von sich. Es ist lange vorbei."

House ging nicht mehr nach unten, um auf dem Sofa zu nächtigen.

Das Bett bot Platz für zwei, und nachdem Chase wie ein erschöpfter Bub mit Tränenspuren im Gesicht eingeschlafen war und zuvor geradezu flehendlich darauf bestanden hatte, dass House an seiner Seite blieb, legte er sich auf die freie Hälfte des Bettes und schlief augenblicklich ein.

oOo

Vom allmorgendlichen ziehenden Schmerz im Bein wachte er auf. Ein Blick auf die Armbanduhr sagte ihm, dass es kurz nach Sieben war. Draußen gurrten Tauben.

House blinzelte. Er kannte das Bett nicht, in dem er lag, und eine leichte Panik bemächtigte sich seiner, bis er neben sich Chase liegen sah. Erstaunlicherweise kehrte die Erinnerung unverzüglich wider.

Der Abend hätte ihm im Nachhinein peinlich sein müssen, doch er war es nicht. Fast zugetan streifte sein Blick den Jungen, der tief schlief und dessen Hand von seiner Brust gerutscht war, als er sich aufgesetzt hatte.

So leise wie möglich stand er auf. Der leidende Christus am Kreuz schaute stumm zu, wie er seinen Sweater überzog und zur Treppe huschte, um mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen den schweißtreibenden Abstieg in Angriff zu nehmen.

In der geräumigen Küche suchte er Zutaten für ein Frühstück. Er fand Milch, Toast, Erdnussbutter und eine Tüte Orangensaft, mit der er alles hinunterspülte. Der Kaffee war offenbar alle, aber das konnte man nachholen. Er trank ohnehin zuviel davon.

Dann hörte er aus einem Impuls heraus den blinkenden Anrufbeantworter ab. Eine weit entfernte Frauenstimme rang um Fassung, als sie den für House nicht überraschenden Tod von Chases Vater mitteilte. Ungerührt löschte er die Nachricht.

oOo

Wenig später erreichte ihn Cuddy auf seinem Mobiltelefon.

„House! Wo stecken Sie? Sie werden in der Klinik gebraucht. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, Ihnen freigegeben zu haben."

„Ist Chase in der Klinik?"

Einen Moment herrschte verblüffte Stille. „Nein. Wieso fragen Sie? Spielt das eine Rolle?"

„Ich bin in seiner Wohnung. Er wird heute nicht kommen. Keine Sorge, ich bin da und sorge dafür, dass er sich nichts antut." Ohne Erklärung klappte er das Handy zu und lauschte nach oben. Nichts. Sein fleißiger Assistenzarzt war ein Langschläfer.

Da er nichts anderes zu tun hatte, richtete er ein zweites Frühstück für Chase und briet sogar zwei Spiegeleier in der Hoffnung, Chase würde vom Duft angelockt werden.

Seine Taktik erwies sich als erfolgreich. Gähnend, mit verwuscheltem Haar tauchte Chase im Pyjama in der Küche auf. Er wirkte jungenhaft und verlegen.

„Es riecht gut", sagte er. „Ich dachte, Sie seien schon weg. Oder ich hätte einen schlechten Traum gehabt." Er wischte über seine Augen, die immer noch verweint waren und letztere Vermutung Lügen straften. House setzte sich an den Tisch und bewegte das Tablett hin und her. Zaghaft lächelnd zog sich Chase einen Stuhl heran.

„Für mich? Wow! Das ist aber – sehr aufmerksam von Ihnen."

oOo

Chase aß mit sichtlichem Appetit, aber in unbehaglichem Schweigen. House lag Kommunikation nicht, sofern sie sich nicht auf das Klinikgeschehen konzentrierte. Und da er in Anbetracht der Umstände nicht zynisch sein wollte, sagte er lieber gar nichts.

Zwar akzeptierte Chase die Art seines Chefs, fühlte sich aber außerstande, selbst ein Gespräch zu beginnen, sowie er in dessen finster-abweisendes Gesicht sah.

„Wir sind spät", würgte er endlich hervor. „Oder hat Cuddy Sie zum Schichtdienst eingeteilt?"

House begutachtete die Nägel seiner schmalen Finger und zog die Stirn in Falten. „Ich will heute Ihr Freund sein", sagte er knapp. Um ein Haar verschluckte sich Chase am Orangensaft, der heute nebenbei bemerkt eigenartig schmeckte. Er hätte auf das Verfallsdatum schauen müssen.

„Warum heute?"

Aus seinen stechenden, großen blauen Augen fixierte ihn House undurchdringlich. „Weil Sie einen brauchen."

„Ich habe Freunde", stellte Chase richtig. „Mehr als genug. Auf jeden Fall mehr als Sie." Der Seitenhieb auf Houses Einsamkeit tat ihm sofort leid, und er biss sich auf die Lippen.

„Auch heute?"

Was für eine Frage! Konnte nur von House kommen. Irritiert pustete er eine Strähne aus den Augen und senkte dann den Blick.

„Hören Sie. Was Sie gestern gesagt haben, und dass Sie geblieben sind – das war nett, wirklich. Aber ich – na ja, es ist mir irgendwie – peinlich, wie ich mich aufgeführt habe. Am besten, wir kehren zur Normalität zurück und tun so, als sei nichts gewesen, okay?"

„Ich weiß, dass es nett war", entgegnete House nüchtern. „Und dass Sie mich unterschätzen. Und dass Sie mir nicht zuletzt das Leben gerettet haben. Deshalb werden Sie mich heute nicht los. – Cuddy hat uns beide freigestellt."

„Freiwillig?"

House tat entgeistert und kratzte sich am Kopf. „Sie kennen mich aber verdammt gut! Weiß gar nicht, ob mir das so recht ist."

Wieder kehrte Schweigen ein, doch Chase konnte ein triumphierendes Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.

„Ich hab Sie nur dort aufgegabelt und getan, was jeder getan hätte", sagte er schließlich. „Nicht Ihr Leben gerettet."

„Natürlich haben Sie das! Stellen Sie Ihr Licht nicht unter den Scheffel, Chase! Ich steh auf ewig in Ihrer Schuld. Also, was haben Sie vor? Naturkundemuseum, Zoo, Kino, McDonald's? Heute gehöre ich Ihnen statt nörgelnden Patienten, das sollten Sie ausnutzen."

Jetzt war Chase endgültig verwirrt. „Ich habe nicht Geburtstag. Und Sie sehen gar nicht glücklich aus."

Abrupt erhob sich House, manchmal erschreckte er Chase mit seinen raschen, ruhelosen und doch abgehackten Bewegungen.

„Chase", sagte er in einem Ton, der nicht verriet, ob er das Folgende ernst meinte oder ihn neckte. „Treiben Sie's nicht zu weit. Ich bin ein vielbeschäftigter Mann."

„In Ordnung", lenkte Chase seufzend ein und lehnte sich weit zurück, um die Hände im Nacken zu verschränken. „Ich weiß es zu schätzen, dass Sie Ihre kostbare Zeit für mich opfern, aber das müssen Sie nicht. Das will ich nicht."

„Mich zu etwas zwingen?" forschte House. „Das tut man nicht, hab ich Recht? Das versaut einem die ganze Kindheit. Wie konnte mir das nur entfallen? Sie sind ja sozusagen das Paradebeispiel."

Chase versuchte, es an sich abprallen zu lassen, doch es fiel ihm schwer. Mühsam hielt er Houses Blick stand. Mitunter konnte er richtig bösartig erscheinen, obwohl er es nicht so meinte. Er sah zur Seite. Geheucheltes Desinteresse war oft das einzige, das half. Auch wenn House es durchschaute.

„Kommen Sie", insistierte House versöhnlich. „Ich bin ein Mistkerl, das wissen Sie doch. Das heißt, Sie _glauben_ es zu wissen. Ich will Ihnen heute das Gegenteil beweisen. Nun machen Sie's mir doch nicht so schwer, Sie Sturkopf!" Er nahm Chase am Arm und zog ihn hoch. Dieser Geste konnte sich Chase nicht verschließen. Sie war ungewohnt demütig und rührte ihn wider Willen.

„Meinetwegen. Ich muss mir nur was anziehen."

„Und nicht so lange den Badezimmerspiegel betören. Der wird sowieso nicht mitgehen", rief House ihm hinterher. Chase lachte. Mit Wehmut speicherte House dieses unbeschwerte Lachen in seinem Hinterkopf.

oOo

Sie gingen nichts ins Kino, auch nicht ins Schnellimbissrestaurant, aber den Zoo, den hätte Chase schon gerne mal wieder besucht, wenngleich House seinem Streber eher das Museum zugetraut hätte. Als er es House fast zuflüsterte aus Angst, für kindisch gehalten zu werden, erhellte sich Houses Miene in freudiger Überraschung.

„Ich hab gewusst, dass Sie den Zoo wählen", sagte er und rieb die Hände zwischen seinem Gehstock aneinander. „Vielleicht gibt es dort Koalas, Känguruhs, Wombats und Schnabelenten oder wie die Dinger heißen."

„-tiere", korrigierte Chase völlig ernst. „Schnabeltiere."

„Wie auch immer. Sie sind ein Mann mit Geschmack. Das gefällt mir."

Der Tag war regnerisch, der Park fast leer und nur wenige Tiere draußen in den Gehegen. Trotzdem behielt ihn Chase als besonders in Erinnerung. Zum ersten Mal bekam er eine Ahnung davon, wie es sein musste, einen Vater zu haben. Dass ausgerechnet House diese Rolle einnahm, hätte er in seinen kühnsten Träumen nicht zu denken gewagt. Für ihn waren nicht die Tiere das Entscheidende. Die eigentliche Attraktion war House. Ganz für ihn allein. Ohne Team, ohne Dr. Cuddy oder Dr. Wilson, der wie ein zweiter Schatten um ihn herumschlich.

Zur Feier des Tages spendierte House Zuckerwatte; rosa klebriges Zeug, das so süß war, dass Chase davon übel wurde und er den Rest seiner Portion an House weitergab, der seine bereits nach kurzer Zeit verputzt hatte.

„Ich wünschte, mein Vater wäre ein bisschen wie Sie", entfuhr es Chase in seiner Euphorie.

Plötzlich veränderte sich der Gesichtsausdruck seines Chefs. Ein Kiefermuskel mahlte, die Augenbrauen wölbten sich zu einem leidenden Dach.

Chase wurde bewusst, dass House vor dieser Bemerkung so heiter und locker gewesen war, wie er ihn noch nie erlebt hatte. Als hätten ihm der Ausbruch aus der Routine und Chases Anwesenheit zu einem schmerzfreien Tag verholfen. Er hatte ihn kein einziges Mal nach seinen Pillen greifen sehen.

Seine kühne Feststellung zerstörte die Magie. Er schwieg bestürzt und sah House flehend an. Es gab Regeln, an die man sich selbst und gerade bei House zu halten hatte. Er hatte es gewagt, sie zu durchbrechen.

„Das wünschen Sie nicht", antwortete House endlich, den Blick vom Bärengelände wendend. Die Zerknirschung war beinahe greifbar. Aber er wurde nicht ärgerlich, so dass Chase ihm mit neu aufflammender Begeisterung von seinem Vorhaben erzählte.

„Ich werde ihn anrufen, demnächst. Vielleicht ist es an mir, den ersten Schritt zu tun. Ich kann meinen Vater nicht mein Leben lang ignorieren für das, was er getan hat. Es wäre besser, sich zu versöhnen. Er ist schließlich nicht mehr jung. Und ich will meinen Frieden mit ihm, bevor - "

Der Stock sauste unerwartet auf den gepflasterten Boden. Mit einem schnappenden Laut schloss sich Chases Mund.

Seltsam gleichgültig drehte House ihn an beiden Schultern zu sich her und blickte ihm in die Augen. Die halbe Tablette, die er am Morgen im Orangensaft aufgelöst hatte, spiegelte sich in Chases immer noch ruhigen Zügen.

„Ihr Vater, Chase", begann House, „ist gestern Nacht gestorben."

Die Zeit blieb stehen. Er drehte sich im Kreis, Houses Hände schwer auf seinen Schultern, seine Augen schmerzten von dem intensiven Blickkontakt, und ihm wurde schwindelig. Automatisch und wie betäubt schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Nein", wisperte er. „Nein. Sie lügen."

Er riss sich los und begann zu laufen. House, der wusste, dass es ohnehin sinnlos war, ihn zurückzupfeifen, seufzte. Als Chase außer Sichtweite war, setzte er seinen Weg in entgegengesetzter Richtung fort.

oOo

In der Wohnung brannte kein Licht. House zielte mit dem Stock auf den Klingelknopf und ließ ihn niedergedrückt. Wenn der Junge daheim war, musste ihm der Lärm irgendwann auf die Nerven gehen.

_Hoffentlich _war er daheim! Und nicht in einer Kneipe, um sich ins Koma zu saufen. Nein, so dumm war er nicht.

Nach fünf Minuten öffnete Chase; er hatte länger durchgehalten als angenommen. House wäre mit einem traurigen, heulenden Chase besser zurechtgekommen als mit dem, den er vor sich sah. Der Verzweiflung nahe, gluckste er, als er House hereinbat.

Achtsam trat er über die Schwelle. Seine Augen taxierten Chase abwägend wie einen Patienten, verhehlten aber nicht seine Sympathie und Anteilnahme.

„Es ist bitter", sagte er. „Aber es stimmt. Lungenkrebs. Er hätte es Ihnen sagen müssen. – Ich habe die Nachricht Ihrer Stiefmutter heute früh gelöscht", kam er Chases Frage zuvor.

„Warum?" Chase Stimme kippte über.

„Um Sie zu schützen. Es ging Ihnen schlecht."

„Ich kann gar nicht – gar nicht glauben, dass … oder trauern. Ich sollte traurig sein, oder?"

„Ich habe Ihnen heute Morgen Valium in den Saft gemischt. Ich wollte es Ihnen schonend beibringen. Was sich dann erübrigt hat."

Er stand im Flur, die Arme leicht erhoben, die Beine ebenfalls ein wenig gespreizt. Den Stock hatte er in den Regenschirmständer gestellt. Chase verstand. Er taumelte auf House zu und ließ sich in dessen Arme fallen. Sie schlossen sich fest um ihn, Chase war verblüfft über die Kraft, die House trotz seiner Behinderung noch hatte. Seine Geborgenheit ausstrahlende Größe ließ Chase sich wie ein Kind fühlen. Sicher und dennoch befreit.

Auf einmal konnte er weinen. Wie ein Sturzbach brach es aus ihm heraus. Seine Finger gruben sich von hinten in Houses Schultern und rissen besinnungslos an seiner Kleidung, während er gequält aufstöhnte. Manchmal schlug er House hysterisch, ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein.

House ließ ihn gewähren. Alles was er tat, war ihn festzuhalten und sich darauf zu konzentrieren, die Beine fest auf den Boden zu stemmen.

„Chase", murmelte er nach einer Weile, ohne die Umarmung zu lösen, doch mit einer gewissen Schärfe in der Stimme. Blaue Flecken wären das mindeste, das er morgen zu beklagen hätte. „Es ist gut jetzt. Hören Sie mich? Hören Sie auf."

Chase schluchzte an Houses Kragen. „Oh Dad, bitte vergib mir."

„Es ist nicht Ihre Schuld", sagte House. „Weinen Sie noch ein bisschen, dann geht's Ihnen besser. Aber hören Sie auf, einen wehrlosen Krüppel zu prügeln."

Verdutzt hob Chase den Kopf. Seine Augen waren glasig und voller Tränen, die über seine Lider quollen. Er bot einen so verletzlichen Anblick, dass House ein kleines aufmunterndes Lächeln zuwege brachte.

Aus seiner Hysterie erwachend, trocknete Chase die Tränen kindlich mit dem Handrücken.

„Tut mir leid", beteuerte er und war schon wieder den Tränen nah, diesmal aus Reue. „Ich habe nicht – das wollte ich nicht, wirklich nicht!"

„Ich weiß."

„Lassen Sie mich nicht allein. Nicht jetzt."

House überlegte, indem er Chase prüfend ansah und den Stock, den er inzwischen aufgenommen hatte, um zu gehen, an seine Lippen tippte.

„Ich hab Platz genug", argumentierte Chase. „Bitte! Keiner muss davon erfahren. Es tut uns beiden vielleicht ganz gut. Sie werden sehen, Veränderungen sind nicht immer schlecht. Ich brauche jemanden, und ich wüsste nicht, wenn ich sonst fragen könnte."

„Sind Sie sicher, dass ich derjenige bin?"

Chase nickte schniefend.

„Okay", willigte House ein. „Wenn Sie Kaffee besorgen und ihn gut kochen können, sag ich nicht nein."

_~ Ende ~_


End file.
